Mika Ogami/Child Form Movesets
Gameplay p class="MsoNormal">'Stats (without accessories and/or armors and default weapon equipped)' Main Stat: STR/'AGI' (Physical ATK) Note: Her stats are the same stats as her Normal Form Movesets Ground Moveset , , , : Mika does a 3 swing slashes with her folded umbrella left or right with the last one spin around and does a jumping horizontal slash that launches the enemy away at last hit. : Mika does a fast strong swing that breaks guard and has a Hyper Armor which cannot be broken unless hitting her with Musou Attacks. , : Mika does an uppercut swing with her folded umbrella to hit the enemies into the air and followed up with a second uppercut swing that launches herself at the same time. , , : Mika does a multi swing five times in a single combo. Stuns the enemies on last hit. , , , : Mika does a delayed spin attacks while she dashes forward that inflicts damage and hits several times and also inflicts crashing knockback via spiral hard knockdown. It shares the same move as from her Normal Forms. Direction, : Mika does a dashing strong swings that knocks the enemies away from her via crashing knockback. Dash Headbutt ( during dash): Mika does a headbutt that stuns the enemies on hit. Aerial/Air Combo Moveset , , , , : Mika does a 4 swing air combo attacks. , : Mika dives unto the ground with a rolling attack. , , : Mika slams the air juggled enemy to the ground with a downward swing that can causes ground bounce. , , , : After two air combo swings, Mika does a wild slashes in front that inflict damage and several hits. , , , , : After three air combo swings, Mika does a aerial version of C4. Counterattacking Moveset While blocking the attack with L1 Button, : After blocking the enemy attack, Mika counterattack the enemy with her C4. While blocking the attack with L1 Button, : After blocking the enemy attack, Mika jumps herself back via backflip and surprises opponent with a leaping cross hit. Skill Attacks These skills can be follow up from normal, Charge attacks or from other active skills are performed. Claw Saw-blade: (Weaker version) Mika does a three C4 attacks with the last one throws a visible earth elemental saw blade at the distance of 5 meters in front. inflicts damage and hits several times while the fourth one inflicts multiple hits and inflicts crashing knockback on last hit via spiral hard knockdown (This skill is learned from the start of Mika Ogami’s Level). *MP cost: 400 *Cooldown: 12 seconds Anchor Spiral: (Weaker version) Mika throws her weapon horizontally to the front. Her weapon will fly a certain distance and keep spinning on the spot to pull nearby enemies. Inflict damage to enemies, multiple hits on contact and at last hit launches the enemies up the air. Afterwards the weapon returns to her like a boomerang (This skill requires Mika Ogami is Level 10). *MP cost: 400 *Cooldown: 15 seconds Swing Rush: (Acts like the Storm Rush mechanics from Dynasty Warriors 8, execute this skill by pressing and at the same time and Weaker version) Mika does a ready spin stance for a while. Press and hold the to unleash a repeatable C4 attacks. Press the or the Storm Rush is over, she spins around to unleash a powerful earth elemental whirlwind that inflicts damage, multiple hits and spiral knocks the enemies up the air via spiral hard knockdown (This skill requires Mika Ogami is Level 20). During Storm Rush stance, it can move forward via directional pad (not analog stick) during her Storm Rush ready position. Storm Rush Stance effect last for 6 seconds. *MP cost: 600 *Cooldown: 15 seconds Cutting Circle: (chargeable and Weaker version) Mika lowers herself to collect energy in her umbrella, then sweeps the floor to make nearby enemies fall that inflicts damage and multiple hits. However the longer she charged, the more powerful will be, but Mika cannot be move during charging. Longer charged version doubles the AoE range up to 10 meters (This skill requires Mika Ogami is Level 30). *MP cost: 600 (uncharged), 1200 (charged) *Cooldown: 15 seconds (uncharged), 30 seconds (charged) Lariat Claw: (Weaker version) Mika grabs the enemy with her claw. If her claw connects the enemy, she charges in front to drag grabbed enemies to inflict damage and multiple hits on other enemy. Grabbed enemy will also take damage and multiple hits before being slammed to the ground (This skill requires Mika Ogami is Level 30). *MP cost: 700 *Cooldown: 35 seconds Musou Attacks On her Child Form, she only performs Standard, Aerial, Direction and Alternate Musou Attacks (She cannot perform Huge AoE and Ultimate Musou Attacks). (Cutting Barrage (Smaller version)) (Requires 1 Musou bar): Mika unleashes a barrage of Cutting Circles as she advances forward 10 times for multiple hits and damage and the final blow with charged version that inflict heavy damage and spiral knocks the enemies away at last hit the air via spiral hard knockdown. This Musou Attack is learned from the start of Mika Ogami’s Level. , (Rolling Saw-blade (Smaller version)) (Requires 1 Musou bar): Mika does a high speed rolling attack to the ground that inflicts damage, multiple hits and spiral knocks the enemies up the air via spiral hard knockdown. This Musou Attack is requires to learn when Mika Ogami is Level 10 and is usable in mid air. Direction buttons (not Analog Stick), (Cutting Circle Barrage (Smaller version)) (Requires 1 Musou bar): Mika rapidly slashes her C4 attacks while dashing forward for 5 seconds for multiple hits and heavy damage. The final blow with charged but super version of Cutting Circle that inflict massive damage and spiral knocks the enemies away at last hit the air via spiral hard knockdown. This Musou Attack is requires to learn when Mika Ogami is Level 20 and is usable with the Direction buttons. Alternate Musou Attack - R1 + (Mauling Cubs) (Requires 1 Musou bar): Mika dashes forward at blind speed. If she connects with an opponent, she pounces on her opponent's head and twirls herself into a kneeling position. She then gloats as she swing them repeatedly with her folded umbrella to their head. Unblockable. This Musou Attack is requires to learn when Mika Ogami is Level 30 and is usable with the R1 button. Burst Attack Mika does not have a Burst Attack in this Child Form, but she only enters Burst Mode. Special Features All characters use a Burst Mode. Burst Mode: Temporally doubles the characters’ movement speed, stats and gain unlimited MP, also able to use Burst Attack. Burst Mode last for 30 seconds. All characters use can Dash skill. Dash: This ability allows the characters to move with increased movement speed. Fighting Style Weapons Mika uses the folded umbrella as her weapon, but her Normal Form's weapons are carried over to the Child Form. Category:Movesets